


Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Percival Graves is driving home from his office a few weeks before Christmas when he gets involved in a car accident.And oh, little does he know that this will lead up to the most amazing holidays he has celebrated in a very long time...





	

It was December’s first week and Percival Graves focused his eyes on the road ahead; trying to see through the snow that was falling heavier and heavier. Usually, he didn’t mind the snow, even liked it sometimes, but not when it was getting in the way of his drive home. Especially not on a day like today, when he had been in the office for hours longer than he got paid for and all of the Christmas spirit around made him feel… lonely, if he was honest to himself. 

Because, the thing was – Percival Graves didn’t have anyone to celebrate Christmas with, hadn’t had for years, and while he usually was okay with having no family, even enjoyed the calm and independence it caused, well, around these special holidays… it wasn’t easy. Especially not when everything around him screamed Christmas. The decoration in the office, the names of beverages in his favourite coffee shop, the busy and yet happily excited mood that seemed to wrap its wings around the city, and now even the snow. How fucking perfect. 

And oh, there was one more thing – while Percival was still busy staring at the snow, the radio station he was listening to started to play “Last Christmas”, and it was too much. So Percival reached over to change the program, his eyes may have left the road for a split second, but somehow, this was enough, and Percival lost control over his car.

.

The black Mercedes was spinning around, the wheels unable to get a grip at the icy road again, and Percival tried to get his car back under control, but it wasn’t working. And he couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t, there was just a blankness in his mind, and then, suddenly, his car came to a violent stop. Crashing into something else with a noise that hurt Percival’s ears, metal screaming at metal, an impact so violent that the breath got knocked out of his lungs…

. 

When Percival woke up, he was confused. Confused about his whereabouts, about the white sprinkled darkness around, the throbbing in his head, the sharp pain in his leg… He concentrated on his leg, tried to move it only to hiss in pain, and with the focus, his concentration came back. And the memories. He had been driving, lost control, there had been an accident… A collision. With something else. Percival felt his already rapid breathing getting even faster, fear blossoming in his chest, and he had to look, to find out what had happened… 

He turned his head, doing his best to ignore how much this worsened his headache, and when he tried to look through his windshield, he found the glass cracked, sprinkled with little red dots. That was strange, but there was no time to think about it right now, he had to get out… Leaving the car was difficult with the airbag and his hurt leg, but somewhen, after what seemed to be hours like fighting, Percival found his way out of his car. And he didn’t spare it a second glance, his Mercedes that had cost more than most people made in five years and whose front was most likely completely destroyed, no – Percival’s eyes were fixed on the small green car a few meters away, its side looking… like a Mercedes had crashed front first into it, Percival realized. 

He screamed, asked if someone was there, but his hoarse voice received no answer, and so he hurried there; in which case hurrying meant stumbling shakily in the littlest steps, trying to put as little weight as possible to his injured leg and still hissing in pain every time he had to put it to the ground. 

.

When he had reached the green car’s door, Percival fell to his knees (his bad leg was not amused), drawing shaking breaths while the snow rapidly soaked through his suit’s pants, and with unsteady fingers, he tried to open the driver’s door. One, two, three tries, and finally, it opened. Percival could see an airbag, and between it and the seat, a person. He fought to get to his feet again, using the car’s frame to steady himself while rising, and when he had managed to do so, he carefully, oh so carefully, touched the driver’s shoulder. There was no reaction, and Percival couldn’t see if the man was breathing; long black hair covering his face, soaked with blood, and Percival was scared, so so scared…

“It will be alright, everything will be fine, I’m calling an ambulance, you will be fine…”

Percival was talking, only half aware of it himself, and at the same time, his shaking fingers searched his coats pockets for his phone; thanking a god he didn’t believe in when he found it to be still working and having a signal out here in the middle of nowhere.

.

The lady on the phone assured Percival that help was on its way and asked him to keep on the line, to check for life signs in the other driver carefully, and when he just raised his hand to feel for a pulse, the man suddenly jerked awake. He winced, tried to move his head; hair falling to the side to reveal features that might have been handsome if they weren’t decorated by blood, confusion and fear.

“Shh”, Percival tried, “Try to stay calm, please. An ambulance is coming, they’ll help us.”

Dark eyes blinked at Percival, clouded, and he wasn’t sure if the young man understood him, was able to follow his words, but he hoped that he did, and when a bright red drop of blood slowly ran down from the young man’s temple, Percival’s eyes following it, he found himself covered in guilt.

“I’m so sorry”, Percival whispered, and he might have heard sirens in the distance, but he wasn’t sure, because suddenly, the world seemed to tilt sidewards; for a moment, he was facing the dark and heavy snow clouds, and then, everything went dark…

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments will make me super happy! <3
> 
> And come say Hi at Tumblr: consulting-angel-in-bag-end :)


End file.
